Double pane windows have been popular for many years and are sealed to assure optimum heat transfer along with prevention of fogging and collection of dust. Double pane windows have also been developed that include mini-blinds of shades with this type commonly available in today's marketplace. When the double pane window includes this type of blind or shade the problem became how to seal the space between the panes and yet not compromise the air seal and yet be able to adjust the blind from the outside. Some prior art has used magnets one inside and one outside which function but not optimally.
Double pane windows are sealed to assure blocking heat transfer and outside noise. Further, blinds and shades enclosed in double glazed units are available either limited actuation mechanisms which are commonly magnetic handles. A magnetic actuation system is popular in the prior art.
A search directed toward a combination of the double pane window having the blind of shade inside sealed with the actuation of the blind provided by a mechanism that provides rotary movement to the blind device for raising and lowering the blades from the outside without affecting the seal. The prior art found did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date3,253,644GotohMay 31, 19663,703,920DebsNov. 28, 19724,194,550HopperMar. 25, 19805,826,638JelicOct. 27, 19986,070,638JelicJun. 6, 20006,397,917LevertJun. 4, 20026,601,633 B2Sun et al.Aug. 5, 20036,817,401 B2Sun et al.Nov. 16, 20046,837,295 B2WangJan. 4, 2005
Gotoh in U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,644 discloses a double pane window with enclosed folded or reel type blinds using magnets to operate the blinds vertically from an open to a closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,920 issued to Debs is for a double pane window with enclosed blinds using cords to operate the blinds. Tilt and lift cords are connected to individual spool members of a cord operating unit.
Hopper in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,550 discloses a double pane window with enclosed parallel sheets using a gear motor for operation. Spacers collapsible or nestable are mounted to separate each pair of adjacent sheets with the combination of dead air space and low emittance surface sheets impede heat transfer.
Jelic in U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,638 presents a window blind for use between double panes of glass with the blind having an outwardly curved top attached along front and back edges. The top has an opening through which tilt cords pass and the bottom has a hole for the ladder which is held in place with a rivet. The blind may also have a two piece head rail wherein one piece is plastic and the other pieces are metal to produce a thermal break.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,638 issued to Jelic teaches a double pane window that has a blind between the panes. A cord guide is provided in the top edge of the housing and has lift and tilt cords passing through a slot to operate the blinds. The blind may be raised, lowered and tilted while maintaining a seal between the window frame and the window panes.
Levert in U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,917 discloses a double pane window with enclosed blinds using an upper window with non-tilting fixed blades and the lower window using an electric motor hermetically sealed inside to operate the blinds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,633 B2 of Sun et al. teach and insulated glass window with and integral blind assembly with corner keys which include pulley's for cords and a leg slideably retained between the frame and the glass to allow operation.
Sun et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,401 B2 disclose a retrofit blind for a doorlight which includes a blind actuator with gears and a toothed belt. The mounting system includes a pair of movable catches on the frame that may be locked behind the doorlight to secure the lower end of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,295 of Wang is for a double pane window with enclosed blinds using a magnetic tilt mechanism to operate the blinds. Two magnet pieces are separated from the glass with the rotation of the outside piece causing the internal piece to likewise rotate without affecting the insulation properties of the double pane window.